parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Medicine/Sulley's Special Medicine
Cast * Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Thomas * Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) as Henry * Mike (Monsters, Inc.) as James * Roger (101 Dalmatians) as Sir Topham Hatt * Rafiki (The Lion King) as Edward (does not speak) * Bella (Pokemon) as Annie (does not speak) * Belle (Pokemon) as Clarabel (does not speak) * Everyone else as Themselves Transcript One morning, Baloo was feeling very sorry for himself. Sometimes he could work, but sometimes he felt he had no strength at all. "I suffer dreadfully and no one cares." "Rubbish, Sulley!" snorted Mike. "You don't work hard enough!" Roger Radcliffe spoke to him too. "You're too expensive, Sulley. You've had lots of new parts and new fur too, but they've done you no good. If we can't make you better, we must get another animal instead of you." This made Sulley, his driver and his fireman very sad. Roger was waiting when Sulley came to the platform. He had taken off his coat and put on overalls. Sulley managed to start, but his fireman was not satisfied. "Sulley is a bad puller," he said to Roger. "I gave him his food, but it doesn't give enough strength." Sulley tried very hard, but it was no good. He didn't have enough strength, and came to a stop right outside Rafiki's station. "Oh dear!" thought Sulley. "I shall have to go away. Oh dear, oh dear!" All he could do was to go slowly onto a siding and Rafiki took charge of the women. Roger and the fireman went on discussing Sulley's troubles. "What do you think is wrong, fireman?" asked Roger. "Excuse me, sir," he said, "but the fact is the medicine is wrong. We've had a poor lot lately, and today it's worst. The other animals can manage. They have big stomaches. Sulley's is small and can't make the strength. With Welsh medicine, he'd be a different monster." "It's expensive," said Roger, "but Sulley must have a fair chance. Mike shall go and fetch some." When the Welsh medicine arrived, Sulley's driver and fireman were excited. "Now we'll show them, Sulley old fellow!" They carefully gave him his medicine giving him small bits at a time. "You're spoiling my body!" complained Sulley. "Wait and see," said the fireman. "You'll have a roaring body just when we want it." The fireman was right. When Sulley reached the platform, his body was good and healthy, and he had to cheer out loud. "How are you, Sulley?" "ROAARR!" roared Sulley. "I feel fine!" "Have you a good body, driver?" "Never better, sir, and plenty of strength." "No record breaking," warned Roger. "Don't push him too hard." "Sulley won't need pushing, sir. I'll have to hold him back." Sulley had a lovely day. He had never felt so well in his life. He wanted to go fast, but his driver wouldn't let him. "Steady, old fellow," he would say. "There's plenty of time." They arrived early at the station. Bagheera came in. "Where have you been, lazybones?" asked Sulley. "Oh, I can't wait for dawdling panthers, like you. Goodbye!" "Whoosh!" said Bagheera to the flower Pokemon. "Have you ever seen anything like it?" Both Bella and Belle agreed that they never had.